Five Times Jacob Black Kissed Bella Swan
by Literature Rogue
Summary: A series of five-times oneshots focusing on characters from the Twilight series. Mostly Jacob and Bella and somewhat connected. However, features some other characters and AU situations. Newest: Five Times Bella Swan told Jacob Black No.
1. Five Times Jacob Black Kissed Bella Swan

**Author's Note: **So, I've had fandom-block for a really long time now. I haven't been inspired to write much of anything since NaNo this past November. I guess I got a lot of it out of my system. Anyway, a fandom I've always been a part of but kind of a recluse in is Twilight. I don't post much of my stuff anywhere because, frankly, I don't agree with much of fandom. I don't agree with SMeyer a lot, either, but I do like to play with her characters. So, this is my first Twilight fic. Let me know what you think

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, Jacob, Bella, or the color topaz. I am only responsible for their fictional corruption

* * *

**I.**

"Dad," Jacob complains as he hops down the front porch steps carrying two fishing poles over his shoulder and a tackle box in one hand. "Why do I have to go fishing with you and Charlie anyway?" His lips purse into a dull frown as he looks off toward the forest. The sounds of high-pitched laughter catch his ears and Jacob hunches his shoulders, a huff of annoyance escaping his lips. Paul and Jared are playing medieval kingdom in the woods. _He_ was supposed to be the knight and slay the dragon. Now Paul is off saving the girl and Jacob isn't pleased. "It's so _boring_."

Billy simply smiles as he walks along the dirt path leading to the beach. "Don't worry, Jake. You'll have fun. I promise."

Jacob simply grumbles and searches his pockets for his Gameboy. It's still there. At least he'll have something to keep him occupied while the men reminisce about the good old days and don't catch any fish. "Hey!" Jacob's eyes brighten a bit as they reach the beach. Embry is down by the tide pools with Quil. The prospect of playing with them instead of going fishing instantly sparks his interest. Jacob grins.

"I'll be right back, Dad!" Jacob chirps, handing off the fishing supplies and taking off down the beach. The wind tousles his growing hair, and he spreads out his arms as wings as he goes. "Hey, guys!" Embry looks up from his tide pool and nods silently, turning his attention back to the tiny fish stuck in the pool. Quil finds his presence more interesting and grins back, waving.

"Hi, Jake." Quil strolls around the tide pool to meet Jacob and nods his head in the direction of the fire pit. "Do you know who _that_ is?" Jacob lets his gaze follow Quil's toward the dying embers of last night's bonfire. For the first time, he notices the girl sitting on a log with her nose buried in a book. She looks a few years older than them, and a grin lights up his features, dimples poking out. Quil seems to know everything; the change to reveal that he knows something he doesn't intrigues Jacob.

"Sure, sure. That's Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter."

Quil surveys the girl with mild interest and leans back on his heels. "You know her?" Jacob shrugs his shoulders in a nonchalant sort of way. Bella's been coming to Forks for the past few summers to visit her father, Charlie. He usually brings her down here once or twice each year. This year, Jacob notices, they don't try to lump her in with Rachel and Rebecca. Bella's closer to his sisters' age, but they don't get along very well. They're too different. While Rachel and Rebecca spent their time fighting over who got to be Barbie and who got to play Ken, Bella was always reading. She used to read to him, actually, until he'd learned how. He was going into the second grade now, and he could read stories himself.

"Hell-o? Earth to Jacob." Both Embry and Quil are staring at him. Jacob glances up, watching as the two exchange wry smiles. Quil nudges Embry. "Jacob has a girlfriend!" He coos, breaking off into light laughter. Embry takes a step sideways to avoid Quil's arms as he points from Jacob to Bella and back again.

"I do not!" Jacob mumbles, lips forming a thin line. "We're just friends, that's all. I like Bella. _She's_ not annoying, like you are."

"If you like her so much, why don't you marry her?" Embry murmurs, on cue. Quil smirks between the two.

"No, how about you just _kiss_ her, then." Both fall into uncontrollable laughter.

Jacob digs his heels into the sand and glances between the two, forehead wrinkling in a frown. "Shut up. At least _she_ doesn't laugh at me." He turns on his heel and stalks away from them, his hands buried in his pockets. Before he realizes where he's going, his feet lead him to the bonfire pit. He glances up from his shoes. Bella is so immersed in her book that she doesn't notice him. He tilts his head to one side, a smile curling upon his lips for some reason he can't explain. Jacob sneaks behind her and peers down at the words on the page. They're big and he can't really understand much of what's there, but he reads over her shoulder for a moment more before prodding her in the back.

"What's 'contemplative' mean?" He mispronounces it, but Bella doesn't notice. She jumps about a foot in the air in surprise and utters a breathless 'God'.

Bella turns in her seat to face him, head tilted to one side. "Jacob?"

He inclines his head a bit and blushes at the smile that lights up her features. Glancing off to the side, Jacob notices Quil and Embry ogling at them from the shoreline. A burst of boldness erupts within him and he leans down to press his lips to her cheek in a sloppy sort of kiss. "Hey, Bells. Nice to see you, too."

She blushes.

Quil and Embry tell him about cooties later that day. Jacob doesn't kiss Bella Swan (or any other girl) for a few years after that.

**II.**

"I'm sorry, Bella," Jacob murmurs once they're in the car. "Billy insisted." A forced sort of smile has formed upon his lips as he shrugs his shoulders. He pulls the tie off and tosses it behind him. Jacob is pointedly keeping his gaze upon the road. "I know you have better things to do than go to my freshman dances."

Bella shrugs her shoulders in response. "Really, Jake, it wasn't as bad as you make it out to be." An easy smile is upon her lips. Jacob wonders how she can be so calm when he's so tense. His muscles are tight and he's fighting a blush. This is so stupid. They've known each other since they were in diapers. And Bella has a _boyfriend_. "You make it sound like we were both forced into this."

Jacob glances over to her. She's driving the truck, which is chugging along at a steady twenty-five miles an hour. "Well, we kind of were." They share a knowing smile. Billy and Charlie have been trying to set them up since the time he was born. They're both used to it by now.

"Sure, sure," she murmurs and he grins. "It's not like we couldn't have gotten out of it anyway. If you really didn't want to go, all you had to do was say so." Bella shoots him a sideways glance and a smile as she says this. What she is really saying is _you _wanted_ to go, Jacob. _Even now, he can read her easily, and the unspoken comment makes him look away briefly. He glances out the window before pulling his gaze back to her.

"If _you_ didn't want to go, you could've said so." Jacob raises his eyebrows at her pointedly. His implication is the same, but when she doesn't challenge him otherwise, Jacob's smile grows. That little shred of hope that she'll eventually break up with her boyfriend is just blooming, but it flutters feebly at her silence.

Bella maneuvers the truck from the highway onto the dirt road that leads to Jacob's house. The lights are on indicating that Billy's home, and probably watching them. Jacob sighs a bit as the truck rolls to a halt. "Thanks for everything, Bells." He pauses before opening the door, arching his eyebrows in question. "If we're playing date, aren't you going to walk me to the door?" A cheeky smile plays about his lips. Bella rolls her eyes at him, but after a glance at the house, she complies, following him out of the truck and up the front porch steps.

Jacob leans back on his heels as they stand at the front door. She's looking in the window as if expecting Billy to burst out at any moment. He's kind of waiting for that, too, but he focuses on her face, how the moonlight frames her features. "You look beautiful, Bella," he murmurs, shrugging his shoulders lamely. "And, thanks again."

She blushes under the moonlight and Jacob's grin widens. "No problem. Anytime, Jacob, anything."

"Anything?" He smirks a bit as he takes a step forward. He feels her breath catch as he brushes a flyaway strand of hair away from her face. His lips are inches from hers, but he doesn't move, just whispers. "You know, this is usually the part where you give me a goodnight kiss." He leans forward just enough so that his lips brush hers. She's still, but as he draws away he feels her kiss back. It's hesitant, it's fleeting, but it's there. When he takes a step back, Bella is still standing with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. Jacob grins at her.

"Night, Bells." He disappears inside the house and Bella returns to her truck.

Amidst the trees, a pair of topaz eyes narrows.

**III.**

Bella is outside.

It's raining as if always does in Forks, and Jacob can see Bella Swan walking toward the beach, her arms wrapped around herself. He hesitates only a moment to grab a jacket before taking off after her. He can tell something is wrong. He can always tell. Granted, things had been 'wrong' with Bella ever since the Cullens had left, but she'd slowly been getting better. She'd been healing. He'd thought she was making progress. He thought _they_ were making progress.

"Bella!" Jacob yells as he throws the screen door open. The wind carries his voice away. She doesn't look back. Jacob sets off after her, not bothering to put on the jacket. He hasn't brought it for him, anyway. A few quick strides and he's caught up with her and drapes the jacket over her shoulders. She jumps in surprise at first, but upon recognizing the scent of fresh rain and pine trees and fresh cut grass that the sweatshirt contains, she relaxes. Jacob watches her inhale the scent before falling into step with her. "Bella, what's wrong?" He doesn't ask _are you okay? _Because that would be the wrong question. And it would only waste time.

Bella glances toward the sky, toward her shoes, to the side. She just glances away from him. They both know that he can read her mind better than Edward ever could. It makes her feel less vulnerable if he can't look into her eyes and read her like a book. "Bells…" He reaches forward to take her hand. The warmth of it compared to the cold around them startles her, and she almost pulls away, but his fingers close around hers. Bella is stubbornly silent, hollow eyes focused on the cliffs ahead of them. "Talk to me. Please."

His voice is soft, and if they weren't walking so close she wouldn't have been able to hear him. She pulls her gaze up from her sneakers and meets his eyes. Jacob notices that they're red and puffy, probably from crying. He forces the growl forming in his throat away. He can do nothing to Edward Cullen now, but he can comfort Bella if she'll let him. "I saw the Volvo. I don't know if it was his or just one that looked like it but…" She trails off lamely and glances away, ashamed.

"Bella, honey, it's okay to feel bad about it. But he's not coming back." Jacob was careful to keep the spiteful tones out of his voice. He speaks gently, squeezing her hand a bit. "You don't have to worry about feeling like that again. I'm here and I won't let it happen. Okay?" Bella is silent. Her hand feels limp in his. Jacob strokes her palm with his thumb. "Bella? Are you gonna be okay?" She only answers him with a shiver, and he reaches out to pull her into a hug. His warmth is enough for both of them.

But she's not shuddering from the cold. Her face is resting against his chest and he feels her tears soaking through the material of his t-shirt. The hole in her chest must be back, then, and seeing her like this makes the hole in _his_ chest bigger. "Come on, don't cry, Bella." His voice is strangled now, too, though her sobs don't subside. "Don't cry. Please." Desperation laces his words. He'd do anything to stop her from crying. But her sobs wrack her body making them both shake because he's got her wrapped up in his arms, a desperate attempt at making her see that she can still feel even if what she feels now is fire licking up her ribs rather than snow, or cold, or winter.

He's not sure what makes him do it, but he covers her mouth with his in a desperate attempt at stopping her crying. For a moment, it works. She's so caught off guard that his lips against hers provide just the jolt she needs to feel again. And what she feels isn't hard as carved ice but burning like flames licking the sky at the bonfire last night. Her eyes are wide and this time, she doesn't kiss back. He pulls away once he's sure she's stopped crying and tries to take a step away from her. She'll be mad, he knows. It's too soon, far too soon.

Bella reaches for Jacob's hand with a blank expression on her face, holding it in hers firmly as she starts to walk. He follows silently. They don't talk about this kiss. She likes to prefer it never happened.

He likes to remember that her tears stopped when he kissed her.

**IV.**

Edward got her on Christmas. Jacob gets her on New Year's.

This arrangement is so sick and wrong on so many levels. He and Edward aren't divorced parents and Bella is in no way their child. But he can't help but grin as he thinks of Edward Cullen sitting in his mansion with his family right now while he's at Sam Uley's New Year's Eve party with Bella. Although, right now, Bella is nowhere to be found. Even though he, Bella, Billy, and Charlie spent last Christmas in the traditional way he always thought should have happened every year and even though she'd skipped out early this year to see Edward, Jacob was glad he got New Year's.

He still had his Christmas present for Bella in his pocket. It'd do just as good now.

And, besides that, there are traditions to consider. Jacob automatically glances around for a clock. Large, green numbers on the refrigerator proclaim 11:53. He has seven minutes to find her before Quil ends up with his New Year's kiss. Dark eyes search the living room for her, but he has no luck. Panic settles within his stomach. Where could she have gone? Taking a quick sip from the plastic cup he's holding and setting it on the counter, he makes a beeline for the door. If he had to guess, she was outside, maybe on the phone with one of the bloodsuckers.

But when he throws open the door, he finds Bella sitting with Leah on the front porch. Leah's smoking a cigarette and Bella is looking out at the rare, cloudless night sky. Both of them fall silent when he steps outside. He raises his eyebrows at them, first at Bella and then at Leah. They're way too different to be getting along. But Leah shoots Bella wry smirk as she leaves and mutters, "Later, Swan."

"Bye." Silence follows, and Jacob sinks to a seated position next to her on the porch steps, sprawling his legs out across the next two stairs. Bella looks at him from out of the corner of her eye and grins. He instantly smiles back. "Hey, Jake. What's up?" There's an easy smile on her face and Jacob can't help but think that she belongs here, on this side of the treaty line. If she can get along with Leah, then she should be here.

He shakes these thoughts from his head and sighs, running his hand roughly through his hair. "Nothing, really. I just figured I should give you this." Jacob pulls a small box out of his pocket. Her eyes light up as she realizes what it is, and she takes it in her hands. Jacob watches from behind half-lidded eyes as she opens it.

"Wow." The silver chain ends in a heart-shaped locket. But what Bella notices is the engraving on the back. Her initials are carved there, almost perfectly. She'd seen him working on knife-work in the garage when she visited, and he was always quick to hide it when she arrived. "Did you do this?"

Jacob shrugs easily, sliding his hands into his pockets to hide the healing scars he'd gotten by cutting himself with the knife. "Yeah." She flicks the locket open and one side of her mouth quirks up in a grin. "You can…replace that if you want." Again, he runs his hand roughly through his hair. She leans forward to punch him playfully on the arm.

"Why would I replace a picture of me and you, Jake?" She holds the locket out to him and pulls her hair back as he snaps it securely around her neck. She grins down at the photo before closing the locket once more. For a moment, they sit in silence. Bella reaches out for his hand. "Thank you."

"Sure, sure." It's quiet until the countdown begins from inside. Several voices start at 'ten'. Jacob turns toward her and Bella turns her head a bit, a light blush creeping upon her cheeks. "It's only tradition, Bella," he whispers as he leans forward. Bella's eyes close as he presses his lips to hers. Her mouth opens and closes over his for a moment, and the cheers echo from inside. They linger for a while longer, lips brushing softly.

Only when Quil bursts out of the house with the champagne do they break apart. Taking a glass, Jacob toasts Bella.

"Happy New Year, Bells."

**V.**

They agree to meet at the treaty line.

He promises not to run away. She promises not to bring the bloodsucker.

Jacob stands on the invisible line dividing La Push from the rest of Washington. This is the boundary that separates the wolves from the vampires, the life from the death. This line (he digs his heels into the earth as he watches for her truck in the distance) separates him from her. It's not even existent, not really. But the wolves all know when their territory ends and begins. The Cullens know, too. Jacob paces the treaty line silently. Sam had told him not to go, that it would only end up hurting him more. He'd just gotten back from a long stint in Alaska, and the pack didn't want to lose him again. But when she'd called, that desperate, high-pitched "Jake, I need you," had made up his mind for him. As much as he'd like to, there was no going back. He was still in love with Bella Swan.

And she was still in love with Edward Cullen. She'd been sure to mention that over the phone, as if he'd refuse to meet with her because of that. He wishes he could have. It would have made things easier, for both of them. They could've had a clean break. But, in her desperation, Bella had murmured a quiet, but distinct, "I love you, too, Jacob. You know that." He couldn't say no to that. She loved him, too.

Just not enough. Never enough.

He hears her truck sputtering up the road before he turns around to see it. She's alone, which is a surprise. He'd only specified that Edward couldn't come. Jacob had been almost positive that the vampire would send her with an escort, just in case _he_ lost control. Jacob sneers in response to that thought; he would _never_ hurt Bella, not like Edward had when he left. She parks her truck on the other side of the invisible line. For a moment, they stare at each other over the hood of her truck. Heavy silence settles over them and Jacob feels like there's something much thicker than her windshield separating them now.

He thinks that she might just throw the truck back into drive and speed away. The expression on her face is one of torn loyalty. He knows it too well. When Bella is placed in a situation where she has to choose between Edward and Jacob, vampire and werewolf, life and death, she always chooses the other guy. Jacob knows this, and he still raises his eyebrows at her, the ghost of a smile forming upon his lips as he watches her indecision. After another moment, she's slamming the car door behind her and coming to meet him at the treaty line. He watches how she shifts her weight from one foot to the other, clearly on the other side of the line. Jacob's forehead wrinkles a bit.

It's like she knows that in a few days she won't be welcome here.

"Hey, Bells," he murmurs with his usual easiness, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Bella is staring blankly at her shoelaces, very blatantly not making eye contact with him. When she speaks, it's barely above a whisper and Jacob has to duck his head down to catch what she's said. "I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow." She chances a glance up at him from beneath her eyelashes. Jacob's face is unreadable, his brows furrowed. "I mean, Alice wanted to know if she should set a place for you at the reception or-" She trails off when she notices the stunned look on his face. She thinks there's a hint of anger there, too, and she backpedals immediately, retracting her statement. "Oh. O-okay, then." Her eyes fall back to the ground.

"I told him not to send it to you."

It's been a rule since Edward left that they wouldn't use his name. That and many other words (Cullen, vampire, Volvo, biology) were forbidden during those months of recovery. Jacob had learned new words that reminded her of Edward every day (lullaby, hunting, ballet). The rule had stayed even when the Cullens returned, this time for Jacob's sake. "You didn't really think I'd come to watch you give everything up, do you?" Jacob's voice is soft, but his teeth are gritted. His hands shake and he shoves them into his pocket, letting the anger wash off of him in waves. He shakes his head slowly. "I'm not going to watch you give up your humanity, Bella." That, among other things.

Bella nods her head silently. The quiet washes over them again, her looking at the ground and him staring at her, watching the way the cold makes her cheeks redden. This might be the last time he ever sees that. His heart aches and he takes a step back, deeper into La Push territory, deeper behind _his_ side of the line. Bella looks up and Jacob looks away. "I guess this is goodbye, then."

His gaze snaps up. She's holding herself around the middle again, like she used to after Edward left her. It kills Jacob inside to know that he's the one doing it to her this time, but a voice in his head that sounds very much like Sam's tells him that she made this choice for herself. She could've had him if she wanted. "Don't say goodbye, Bella. That makes it sound so permanent."

She glances up at him again and he sees her eyes are brimming with unshed tears. "But it is, isn't it? This is goodbye forever." Her voice breaks on the last word and the tears spill over. That's all it takes for Jacob to move toward her, reaching out his arms and catching her as she falls into him. He takes a step back and now they're both on the La Push side of the line. His arms are wrapped around her and her face is buried into his chest. "Shh, Bells. It's okay. It'll be okay," he whispers into her hair. Her cries are silent, but he can feel her tears dampening his shirt.

"Jacob, I don't want to-"

"Bella, please." Jacob's voice is strained. "It's hard enough. Just don't say it, okay?" She nods her head numbly and rests her head back against his chest. He rocks them back and forth slowly, murmuring incoherently into her ear until her crying stops. He drops his arms from around her shoulders. Her arms stay locked around his waist, anchoring him there. All he wants to do is get her to let go. If this really is goodbye, he knows he needs to let go now before he can see her become the thing he hates most. But she won't let go, and he sighs in mild annoyance.

Jacob moves one hand to cup her cheek and then tilts her chin up toward him. As soon as he captures her lips with his, her hold around him weakens until she drops her arms completely, leaning up on her tiptoes to reach him. But he straightens up before she can really kiss back, and their height difference makes her let go. He takes a few steps backward and watches as she backtracks, too, back to _her_ side of the line.

"I'll miss you."

"Me too." He waits a beat before "Love you, Bella," escapes his throat. Bella watches him for a moment before nodding and climbing into her truck.

"I love you, too."

Jacob smiles a broken smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "Just not enough." Never enough. The truck rumbles to life with a roar and slowly, Bella disappears from view. As soon as she vanishes, he lets the wolf overpower him. The others wonder what's wrong, their questions invading his mind fast and in unison.

_What's wrong?_

_Where are you going?_

_Did something happen?_

There's blissful silence for a moment as they all see his memories of the past few minutes. Then, as one, they answer.

_Oh._

**VI.**

They agree to meet at the treaty line.

He promises not to run away. She promises not to bring the bloodsucker.

Jacob stands on the invisible line dividing La Push from the rest of Washington. This is the boundary that separates the wolves from the vampires, the life from the death. This line (he digs his heels into the earth as he watches for her truck in the distance) separates him from her. Again. He stares out at the road as he waits for her, his hands in his pockets. This time, it's not a beat up red pickup that rolls up to meet him. It's a sleek, black Porsche that would've made him ask to drive it in his younger days. Today, he simply whistles in approval and takes another step back as Bella gets out of the car. His breath catches in his throat.

She looks exactly the same. Sure, she's a lot paler and she isn't blushing as he gapes at her anymore, but she's still that eighteen year old girl he knew from years ago. He'd known that she'd look the same. He just hadn't thought it would startle him as much as it had. She hasn't aged a day since he'd last spoken to her.

Bella's staring at him, too, though her expression is even more surprised than he pictured his to be. Her mouth is hanging open slightly and her (topaz, not brown) eyes are wide. He would've laughed if he wasn't so sure she wouldn't laugh with him. She probably didn't find any of this funny at all. He leans back on his heels, an easy smile forming upon his lips, one she knows well.

"Hey, Bells. Long time, no see."

"Jacob…when did you…?" Her words fail her, and he sees her perfect forehead wrinkle. He shrugs his shoulders in response, blowing out a long breath as he thinks back.

"About three years after you left, I think." Jacob pauses, surveying her from behind half-lidded, tired eyes. He can see Bella mentally counting the years; they must go a lot faster for vampires. "That was fifty years ago, Bella. I turn sixty-six next month." An easy smile rests upon his lips, but Bella is speechless. He raises his eyebrows at her in a way reminiscent of the sixteen year old boy she remembers. _Her_ Jacob. "You didn't think I was just going to sit around and wait for you, did you? You're immortal, Bella."

"And you're…not." She struggles with the words. Bella's staring at the ground again, back across the territory line, as if remembering days past. Jacob breaks her thoughts.

"No. I was never meant to live forever." He shrugs his shoulders lamely and runs a hand through his thin, graying hair. This strikes Bella hard. He always used to do that. But she knows his hair as thick and black. His face shouldn't have wrinkles. He shouldn't be walking with a cane. Why was he smiling?

"Are you happy, Bella?"

She's silent for a moment before speaking. "Are you?"

Jacob's smile only widens. "Yes. I have a wife who loves me, three kids that take care of me, and four beautiful grandchildren." He pauses to take out his wallet. Bella's silent heart clenches as she looks on at the four grandchildren, all with russet skin and dark hair. They look like the children she saw in her vision of her and Jacob's future together. This was supposed to be _her_ life, too. A faraway look appears in Bella's eyes as she looks onward, past Jacob and into La Push. That was the life she'd given away in choosing immortality.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Concern laces his voice, but this time, he doesn't step forward to catch her in case she falls. He stays firmly on his side of the line. Bella pulls her gaze back to him and takes a bold step over the territory line. Jacob takes several steps back, holding up his hands the universal signal for 'stop'. "Bella, I think you should go." She'd called him. He would never have called such a meeting. He was happy now.

But when she'd called and said "Jake, I need you," in that same desperate voice he knew from so long ago, his mind was made up for him. Now, though, he'd decided for himself. "Jacob, I need you," she echoes. Jacob leans away when she reaches forward to take his hand. He shakes his head sadly, but when he speaks, his words are firm.

"Bella, you made that choice a long time ago." A few wolves howl in the background. Jacob glances over his shoulder. "You should go before my grandson comes to kick your vampire ass." He laughs his familiar bark-like laugh and Bella finds she can't take it. She jumps into her car and practically flies away. Jacob watches her until she disappears around the bend.

"Goodbye, Bella."


	2. Five Times Bella Swan Told Jacob No

**Author's Note: **This isn't technically a continuation (addition?) with a sort of alternate ending to the first set of ficlets. I've decided to leave this story open. I have a thing for these 'five times' stories, so all of my Twilight-verse ones will end up here, be they Jacob related, Bella related, Jacob/Bella/Edward related or whatever. It's just easier for filing purposes…

Anyway, here's _Five Times Bella Swan Told Jacob Black No_. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own these characters. I am only responsible for their fictional corruption.

* * *

**I.**

Bella is nine. She's spending the holidays with Charlie this year and, as customary, they were visiting the Blacks. Well,_ she_ was anyway.

She's sitting on the couch of the Blacks' home, squeezed between eleven year old Rachel-and-Rebecca. The two are a package deal, clearly, as they constantly remind Bella that they're in charge while their parents are out. 'Out' being their code word. She watches as the twins exchange sideways glances and look back to the television. Little Jacob is sprawled out on the floor watching Frosty the Snowman. It's appropriate. Christmas is in two weeks. Snow is falling outside, blanketing Washington in a quilt, not a blanket.

Bella wonders what's taking Charlie so long; he said he only had to pick up Billy and Sarah when their car broke down, but she's starting to think there's more to it than that. Rebecca is chewing her fingernails. Rachel keeps looking at the clock. Bella watches Jacob, because it's easier to watch his grin than his sisters' anxiousness.

The phone rings and Rachel leaps to her feet. Bella falls against the cushions in surprise once she's out of the twin sandwich.

"Hello?"

Bella sighs softly. Rebecca leans forward to snatch the remote. "Hey!" Jacob cries, turning around as his sister switches the channel. "I was watching that!"

Rebecca waves the remote above his head. "Come on, Jake. Let me watch for once."

Bella closes her eyes. Here they go again. Bella focuses on Rachel's voice, barely carrying from the kitchen. "Are you sure?" Bella stiffens. And then she's knocked into by a flying seven-year-old. Jacob grunts and gets off of her, lunging for Rebecca again.

"Give it back, Becky!"

"_Jacob _I'm watching this!" They continue to struggle and suddenly the three are covered in a mountain of quilts and couch cushions. Jacob lands in Rebecca's lap and somehow Bella's under the cushions now.

"Stop. _Stop_!" Rachel is standing before them, glaring. She shuts the television off and Bella notices her hands are shaking, the knuckles white around the phone. Jacob and Rebecca stop fighting immediately.

"What's wrong, Beck?" Jacob's head is tilted to the side.

"Mom and Dad were in an accident." Her voice is soft, barely above a whisper. Again, Bella notices the twins exchange a glance; they'd already known this. "Dad's in the hospital." She says no more and Bella's mouth pops open. Rebecca looks away, burying her face into her brother's hair. Little Jacob's eyes are glassy as he glances around at the three, all silent, all sad.

"…what about Mommy?"

Rachel shakes her head and muffled voices from over the phone drag her away. Rebecca disentangles her limbs from Jacob's and follows. Bella hears them passing the phone back and forth. Jacob crawls back onto the couch and puts Frosty back on. He settles on the couch and Bella thinks she's safe. She clutches a pillow to her chest and prays.

"Bella?"

She doesn't turn to look at him. Jacob's wide, brown eyes are focused upon her now. "Is my mom coming home?"

Bella licks her dry lips. She finds she can't lie to Jacob. He's too innocent, untainted by the world yet. She clears her throat, drawing the pillow at her chest closer. "No, Jacob. She's not."

He's silent for a moment, staring blankly out the window at the fallen snow. For a moment, Bella thinks he hasn't heard her whisper. But then a sob breaks from the kitchen and the twins hurry into their room. It's all Jacob needs to let his own tears fall, the dam inside him breaking as he reaches for her. Bella automatically drops the pillow and takes the crying boy into her arms, stunned and a little shocked at how tightly he's clutching onto her, as if trying to make sure she doesn't leave, too.

"Bella," Jacob mutters some minutes later after his sobs have subsided and he's hiccupping every other word. She lifts her face from his hair to look at him, studying the way the tear tracks make a mark down his dark skin. "You're leaving too, aren't you?" Bella's hold on him tightens; she feels a strong protectiveness over this little boy now.

"No, Jacob. I'm not."

She does leave, though. Jacob Black learns disappointment at a young age.

**II.**

"Hey," Quil murmurs as they walk down the gravely path of First Beach. "Isn't that Jake's girlfriend?" Embry looks up from the tide pools and a soft chuckle rolls from his lips. That certainly looked like the girl they'd gotten Jacob to kiss five years ago. They're thirteen now and girls don't have cooties. At least, most of the time.

"Yeah," Embry nudges Jacob's shoulder. He simply rolls his eyes, barely looking up from the coming tide at Bella Swan, who's sitting on a log reading Salinger. Of course he'd know she was visiting; Billy had only been trying to set them up all week. He was aware she was here today, too, but don't tell Quil and Embry that. As far as they know, they're all just going for a swim. It's an unusually warm summer for Washington and they're making the most of it. "Aren't you gonna talk to her?"

Jacob shrugs. "Nah. You know Paul?" They both nod. "He told me that playing hard to get goes both ways. You're too eager, guys. Relax." Jacob shrugs as he breaks the waves, feeling an instant chill as the water crashes over his body. Quil and Embry follow soon after, though the former is still glancing over his shoulder at the older girl, lips pursed.

"Hey, Em?"

Embry answers with a wary "Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Embry doesn't hesitate. Quil's dares have a reputation that precedes them. Last time, Jacob had had to punch Sam Uley in the gut. That had ended with a fight and two black eyes on Jacob's part. Quil's grin only widens.

"Do you have a crush on Leah Clearwater?" Embry's skin, a shade lighter than Jacob and Quil's, reddens. He immediately sinks lower in the water to hide it.

"Why d'you say that?" Jacob chuckles softly, shaking his head.

Quil waves this off. "Just answer the question. Do you or don't you want to make out with Leah?"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Embry mutters, straightening up. "That wasn't the question!"

Quil shrugs. "You're too slow. Answer."

Embry slumps his shoulders in defeat. There's really no way out of it; if he doesn't answer, Quil will just hound him all day. "Yes," he mutters. Jacob shoots Quil a sideways glance.

"Yes to which question?"

"The first one!" Embry insists, his blush only growing. Quil shoves him into Jacob who splashes them both. "And…maybe the second one, too."

"Knew it!" Quil crows, his face all white teeth and russet skin. He rounds on Jacob. "Truth or dare?"

Jacob's eyes twinkle. It's all too easy to know what his question will be. Jacob pulls his gaze away from the girl on the beach and smirks. "Dare." Quil glances toward the girl, too, frowning faintly. Then, a slow, amused smile creeps upon his features. Quil shrugs.

"Fine. Go get the police chief to take her top off, then."

"_What_?" Jacob looks to Embry for support, but he's laughing along with Quil.

"You asked for a dare, Jake." Quil wiggles his brows. "Go on, do it!"

Jacob's blush is easier to hide, but it's all too obvious that it's there. He steers himself toward the beach and shakes his hair dry, much like a dog after a bath. Running his hands through his hair, he walks towards Bella Swan and puts what he hopes is a natural grin upon his face. "Hey, Bells."

She looks up, eyebrows raising. He feels her eyes on him and he can't tell whether she approves or not and then he wonders why the hell he cares. "Hi, Jacob." She smiles back. He feels a bit more at ease now.

"Wanna go for a swim?"

Bella eyes the turbulent waters through narrowed eyes. She shakes her head. "Awe, why not? It's not so bad. Really."

"First of all I don't have anything to change into…" She sees Jacob preparing to open his mouth and holds up a hand for silence. "And I'm not taking my shirt off for you, kiddo." Jacob glances wildly over his shoulder. For a moment, he thinks she's heard the entire thing and he prepares an excuse. Just as he opens his mouth to speak, she does, too. 'You're practically a baby, Jacob. Sorry I missed your birthday, by the way." Bella's already turning her attention back to her book.

Jacob turns to leave and Quil nods his head in their direction. Jacob sighs, trails his fingers through his hair, and then he gets an idea. "Bella," he mutters, taking three quick strides toward her. "Don't kill me."

"Wha-" turns into "JACOB!" halfway through as he lifts her up into his arms. He grips her tightly as he runs out into the surf and then promptly drops her once they reach waist-depth. Bella sputters and gets to her feet, clothes sopping wet. "Oh my God." Bella swats at him and Jacob can't help but laugh as she pulls wet strands of hair from her face. "You're such an idiot!"

Bark-like laughter escapes him and he follows her out onto the beach. "It's freezing," she complains.

Jacob hands her his towel, feeling bad now, and she frowns at him. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Quil dared me." He shrugs. Bella looks out toward Jacob's friends, who are still staring at them expectantly.

"What did he dare you to do, exactly?"

Jacob blushes. "To, ah, get you to take your shirt off." He's barely whispering and Bella's eyebrows raise considerably.

"No way in hell, Jacob," she hisses and stalks off, still carrying his towel.

Quil's booming laughter follows her. "I knew you wouldn't do it!"

**III.**

They walk along the beach as if no time has passed since the last time she'd been here. In fact, it had been a few years. He's barely grown into being a teenager and she seems a hell of a lot older than she had when they were young. But he tells her old Quileute stories and she really does seem interested. It's nice. He's missed her. For some reason, Jacob has always been able to connect with Bella. He thinks it's because she was there when his mom died. She thinks he's just a cute little childhood friend that she's somewhat comfortable. Whatever it is, he feels it. And he thinks maybe she feels it to.

"So," Bella breathes after a few moments' silence. Jacob looks up from his shoes, somewhat surprised. She'd looked so out of it once he'd finished his story. He'd even had to say that it was only a ghost story since she looked relatively like she expected one of those 'cold ones' to leap out at them at any given moment. Bella smiles. Jacob smiles back before he realizes it; it's a very natural reaction for him. "How's your family anyway?"

Jacob shrugs. "They're fine. Becky's in Hawaii with her boyfriend and Rachel's up at WSU. Dad's still rolling around in his wheelchair." A faint smile graces Jacob's lips. "He hangs out with Charlie a lot, actually."

Bella pauses, nodding. "And you?"

Jacob pauses, longer this time. "I'm okay." Bella prods at him with a look and Jacob glances at his shoes. "Fifteen now. I play a little soccer. I cliff dive. I take care of dad. That's it." He shrugs nonchalantly. His life is simple. For now, anyway. He has a feeling that now that Bella Swan's come back to town, things might get a little more hectic. He couldn't be more right.

Bella grins and looks up at him from beneath her eyelashes. Jacob tilts his head to the side. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Jacob flushes. "No." Laughter rolls from Bella's lips, light like the sound of…well, bells. Jacob smiles at the thought, nudges her shoulder with his. "But I'm looking, Bells, don't worry." Her laughter fades off and so does his and all is silent for a moment except for the sound of their shoes against the sand. "So…do you have a boyfriend?" Bella's cheeks redden. Jacob loves that he can make her blush. It's pretty, the way the pink spreads against her pale complexion.

"No," Bella echoes his answer. "And I'm _not_ looking."

Jacob raises his brows at her. He doesn't bother to ask why. It's all better for him, then. Right now, it's a stupid, boyish crush. But he still feels an unnatural attraction to her, a weird protectiveness. He doesn't think he'd like it much if she had a boyfriend. As they near the crest of a small hill, one of Bella's friends runs up to them. He's blonde, and Jacob thinks he vaguely resembles a Labrador. The way he looks at Bella and then at him is funny to watch.

"There you are, Bella."

Jacob raised his brows, noting the possessiveness in the blonde's voice. "Is that your _boyfriend_?" He catches Bella's eye over the other boy, Mike's, head. Bella shook her head.

"No. Definitely not," she mutters under her breath. Jacob grins.

As the three walk back to where the Forks kids have parked their cars, Jacob falls back. Bella ends up in step with him. Mike isn't happy, but clearly they want their time alone. Glaring over his shoulder, the Labrador disappears. "So…" Jacob starts and then stops, fading off into a sigh.

"So…"

"Would you maybe wanna go out sometime?"

"No." Bella feels bad saying so so quickly, but Jacob is a child. He looks and acts like one…and besides, she's too busy thinking of Edward Cullen. Jacob shrugs his shoulders lamely, offers her a wry smile.

"Yeah, I figured." He peers down at her from beneath dark lashes. "That's not gonna stop me from asking again, y'know."

"Sure, sure." She waves goodbye. As she walks away, she's already thinking of Edward Cullen.

Jacob's already caught up in Bella Swan. So it begins.

**IV.**

It's another cool night in La Push. She's out with Jacob and some of his friends. They'd walked along the beach earlier, but now it'd gotten cold. So they'd all piled into Quil's truck and headed to the cliffs. It was far too turbulent to dive (Bella never would have anyway; she's terrified of heights), but it was a nice view. Quil and his date are behind her. The girl oohs appreciatively and hurries past. Quil nudges Bella's shoulder as he passes.

"You know," he drawls, smirking down at her. "The La Push kids call this place makeout point."

Bella frowns at him. Jacob hurries up from Quil's truck, holding a flashlight in hand. The sun's gone down and it's dark. He hands it off to her.

"In case any rocks jump out at you."

"Ha, ha, Jake." It's become customary for Bella to spend her time here with Jacob. Sometimes, that involves the pack and sometimes it doesn't. But Jacob is always there and she finds she likes the contrast of his warmth to Edward's cold. She tries not to think about it that way, but her mind is still wired that way. She can't help it. "What are we doing anyway?"

"Stargazing," Jacob responds easily, reaching for one of her hands. It's a natural action. He's been guiding her around since Edward disappeared, literally and figuratively. She can't help but think Jacob wants something more from this than friendship, but she can't bring herself to end things. She clings to him too much for that.

She needs him, and she's selfish.

Jacob doesn't seem to mind. He's happy just to be in her presence. Bella links her fingers through hers, tracing the rough lines of his hands with her thumb. Jacob doesn't even look down as he leads her over the rough terrain. She almost falls twice, but he's there to catch her just like he always is. They reach the edge of a cliff and the sounds of Quil and his date are finally fading away. Bella sighs, looking out at the water below, lapping up against the cliffs. It's dark and dangerous and she thinks that if she leans out far enough, Edward's voice will come to her. But as she tries to lean out over the edge and feel the breeze, she feels warm arms wrap around her. Jacob allows her to lean out, but his hold doesn't loosen. It's a warning. Jacob won't let her fall.

Her gaze and thoughts shift to the sky. The stars are twinkling lazily back at them now. Bella sighs softly and shivers. It's cold and even Jacob's warmth isn't penetrating through his thick sweatshirt and her t-shirt. Bella frowns, tilting her head back to look up at him. "Why do you have a sweatshirt?"

Jacob raises his brows. "It's cold." Bella gives him a look that says _not to _you, and he rolls his eyes at her, shrugging out of the hoodie and shoving it at her. The scent hits her immediately. It smells of fresh earth and pine and _Jacob_. It's familiar and soothing and faintly dizzying. She hesitates and Jacob laughs his bark-like laugh, takes the sweatshirt from her and pulls it over her head. The hood is up and the large shirt is nearly swallowing her, but Bella doesn't mind. It smells like home. It smells like safety. It smells like _Jacob_.

"Better?"

Bella nods numbly, suddenly finding her lips very dry. Jacob tugs her away from the cliff's edge by the back of the shirt. "You should stop that." Bella freezes. She doesn't dare answer; Jacob knows her so well that she was afraid he could tell why she'd been acting so recklessly lately. But Jacob simply places his hands at her elbows and uncrosses her arms. "You can't keep yourself together, you know." Bella sighs, half in relief and half in frustration. That wasn't what she'd thought he'd seen, but it was true, too. The hole was still there. It was threatening to break at any moment, but Jacob was fixing it slowly but surely.

"Someone has to," she mutters dryly. Jacob's warm arm wraps around her waist.

"Yeah," he says into her hair. "_Someone_ does," he says, but he means _Jacob Black does, _me_. _Bella sighs softly, leaning back into his embrace. She can't say no to him. He's right of course. She can't do it alone and he's been slowly mending the shattered pieces of her heart for months now. But he can't fill in that one piece, the part that belongs to Edward. Maybe she can, eventually, but he can't. It's not possible.

It's quiet. The silence isn't awkward like most are. It's comfortable and familiar. Jacob's silence lets her think, but not too much. His warmth is there to pull her back. He doesn't say anything, even as she turns in his arms to wrap her arms around him. He just sighs, kisses the top of her head, and breathes out. His warm breath plays about her hair, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. That's odd considering Jacob's temperature is higher than normal. Bella tips her head back to look at him.

Jacob is looking at her, too. The intensity of his gaze surprises her and she almost steps away, but Jacob's already leaning down, his hot breath mingling with hers and his hand coming up to cup her cheek. The rough pads of his thumb brushes over her skin and he's leaning down, coming closer and closer and with each inch, Bella's heart is beating faster, it's leaping into her throat.

She turns her head so that his lips brush her cheek. "No, Jake," she breathes. "I can't."

Jacob immediately takes a step back and away from her, his eyes shooting to the stars. One star breaks across the sky and a grin lights up his features. He reaches for her hand. "Shooting star," he murmurs, squeezing her hand gently. "Make a wish." It strikes Bella as odd that he can go back to his old self so quickly.

But then she remember that he's Jacob and she's Bella and that they're standing at makeout point.

"Wanna make out for the hell of it?"

"_No_, Jacob."

**V.**

It's quiet. The silence is thick and could probably be cut with a knife. They're all locked up in Sam Uley's house. 'They' being the wolf girls. Despite the fact that the Cullens never returned, their trouble with the vampires hadn't come to an end. Victoria was still looking for revenge. In her mind, Bella was still Edward's 'mate'. James was dead, but that didn't mean she couldn't hurt Edward. She assumed he'd still come back to visit even if he'd left the girl. But the Cullens were in Alaska; they'd heard nothing of this. And they'd _seen_ nothing because of the werewolves' involvement.

The pack was fighting a small army of newborn vampires. And Bella was shaking with worry, unable to help Emily in the kitchen for fear of breaking anything or even Kim with her knitting. Leah was staring at her from across the room, smoking a cigarette and rolling her eyes. "This is pretty much _your_ fault, Swan."

"Leah," Emily warned, but there wasn't much to do about it. The poor girl was restless. Sam had sent her here to 'watch' the imprintees and Bella. But Leah (and Bella) had the idea that Sam was trying to protect her, too. It was sort of ridiculous. She was a fucking werewolf, too, and she could handle himself. An army was out there!

"I know," Bella muttered softly. She was avoiding the windows since she knew the fight was going on just past the trees. She had the bad feeling that Edward was going to come back. Or Jacob was going to get hurt. Or both.

Leah was fidgeting. She kept pacing, dropping ashes into the tray and taking long drags from her cigarette. Normally, Emily would remind her that this was a smoke-free household, but the risk that Leah would phase was too high. Leah stopped pacing. Bella looked up at her. "What?"

"Shut up," Leah barked, making quick strides to the window. A sandy colored wolf reared back on its hind legs. Leah seemed to be able to understand him. Bella noted the frantic barking and the howling. But it appeared that Victoria was disposed of, her minions fled or done with. Leah looked over her shoulder once before leaping out the window. She put her cigarette out and was about to phase when Bella rushed over.

"What's going on?"

Leah didn't sugarcoat things. "He's hurt. Bad."

Bella's eyes widened. She hesitated only a second before throwing herself out the window, too, and running after the wolves at a much slower pace. Leah and Seth led her straight to him. The large, russet wolf was sprawled out at the very edge of the forest. It looked like it had gotten him just as he was coming back from his shift. Bella's eyes widened as she sank down beside him, noting the several deep puncture wounds. Her hands immediately went to his face and she began brushing away stick, wet fur from his eyes.

"Jacob," she barely whispered, patting his head and resting it in her lap. "No, Jacob." Bella's voice shook with emotion, eyes narrowing. "Don't you dare leave me, too." She glanced about in surprise. How could this be done already? It appeared that most of the newborns had been taken care of. Body parts were strewn all around. That's when she saw him.

No, not Edward, though she assumed he was around here somewhere (the hole in her mended heart ached vaguely). "Carlisle!" She cried, not daring to move. Jacob's ears pricked, though his eyes remained closed, breathing short and labored. The doctor neared them and Bella lifted Jacob's face to hers.

"No, Jacob Black. I won't let you leave me."

**VI.**

Bella sits in her apartment, staring blankly at the invitation Charlie had forwarded to her. Jacob's senior picture decorates the front and the date of his graduation is scrawled on in a font that vaguely resembles Jake's handwriting. She hasn't been home in two years. She's been in Alaska. She'd left without a word a week or so after the battle with Victoria. Jacob had recovered, but Edward had returned. And so Bella had left. Again.

She drummed her fingers idly against the table and stared at the invitation. The phone number is written there, not that she needs it. She's memorized the Blacks' home number by now. The phone rings once, twice, three times. She almost hangs up when an unfamiliar female voice answers. Of course Jacob would have moved on. And why shouldn't he? She'd put him through enough. And she was in _Alaska_ for God's sake.

"Hello?"

"Uh…Who is this?"

"This is Rachel. Who's _this_?"

A rush of irrational relief rushes through Bella. It was only his sister. She switches the phone to the opposite ear and walks into the kitchen to pin up the invitation. Having a picture of Jacob smiling back at her somehow makes her smile, too. It's familiar, like home, though not nearly as warm. "This is Bella." There's a pause on the other end. Bella sighs. "Bella Swan."

"Oh. _Oh_. Right."

"Uh, is Jacob there?"

"Yeah."

"…Can I talk to him?"

"Sure, sure."

Bella smiles to herself. It's a family saying. Vaguely, she hears Rachel yelling Jacob's name. There's a bit of static as the phone's past, an exasperated sigh, and then a rough, deep, familiar "Hello?" He sounds exhausted. Bella almost hangs up, then, too, but something holds her back.

"Hi, Jake."

"Bella Swan." The way he says her name makes it feel like _welcome home_. But his next sentence is more reserved, more cautious. "How…are you?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking." She pauses and she can practically hear his bated breath. "I'm at college here, since it's the only place I applied. How are things with you?"

Jacob sighs in exasperation. "Fine. I passed and I'm graduating. And I think I'm headed to WSU." There's another pause and Bella's struck by how tense and awkward this silence is. It's nothing like what she used to know with Jacob. Suddenly, she has an idea.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What the hell, Bella? No, I do not have a girlfriend." His frustration is all too obvious.

"Oh," Bella says. "I don't have a boyfriend, either."

It takes a moment for this to sink in, but Jacob's bark-like laughter on the other end signals that he understands. Perhaps it's harder for him to read her over the phone. She refuses to believe that he can't do it anymore. Jacob has always been able to see into her. It would still be true once she returned for his graduation party.

"So," Jacob drawls, clicking his tongue thoughtfully. "Wanna go out sometime?"

"Yes, Jake. I would."

"…What?"

Bella rolls her eyes. "I said yes! I'll see you next week, okay?"

"Love you, Bells."

"I love you, too."


End file.
